Angels are with us
by Neko Kirana
Summary: Hiei is forced to attand school with Yusuke & Kurama,all to help a girl,who's a whitelighter!Can Hiei and this girl work 2gether? Chapter Three rewrote!
1. The Big Mission

Hi, this is my first fic, I would like reviews please, or I wont right no more!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH (yet) and I don't own whitelighter or anything to do with them. (Unfortunately) BUT I DO OWN KIRANA KEOUGH! MWHAHAHAHA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We start this story in Koenma's office with a very pissed off Yusuke, a confused Kurama, and an annoyed Hiei. Koenma summoned them there with a new mission and they have been waiting for one hour.

"WHEN IS THE TODDLER GOING TO GET HERE!" Yusuke yelled.

"Why, do you have somewhere else to go?" Kurama asked smirking?

"MAYBE I WANTED TO GO TO SCHOOL!

"Hn, yeah right." Hiei mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HIEI?

Yusuke was about to attack him when Koenma can in.

"Good Timing" Kurama sighed in relief.

"Sorry to keep you boys' waiting but new information has presented itself."

"Just tell us about this new mission already! Your keeping me and Kurama out of school and Hiei from whatever he does by himself in those trees he always in."

"Baka" Hiei growled, " If you shut up that maybe he might tell us about our mission."

"Okay, anyways, your mission. There is a girl that needs our protection."

"I'm not protecting some stupid girl!" Yusuke said, "Unless she's hot."

"What sort of protection? Is she human or demon?" Kurama asked forgetting about Yusuke's comment.

"Well Kurama, It would seem that she is the last whitelighter."

Kurama gasped, "I thought all the whiterlighters were dead?"

"What's a whiter liner?" Yusuke asked?

"Their whiteLIGHTERS. They were a strong and feared race. They had the power to heal others and themselves. They can orb themselves and objects, which is like teleporting. They had a strong mental power, like moving stuff with their minds. They were know to be nicknamed angels." Kurama explained.

"Right again Kurama. But we believe if the demons finds out about her they will try and turn her."

"Turn?" Hiei asked. He was starting to get interested.

"Yes, whitelighters are basically neutral. They can stay whitelighter or turn into darklightrs. If the whitelighter is surrounded by evil, they will turn. That's why I'm sending you guys to help her stay good."

"For how long?" Yusuke asked final calming down.

"Till she makes her first orb. Then she will stay on that side no matter what."

"Why don't you just send some lower class detectives? Hiei wondered why send the best to turn a whitelighter.

"Because this maybe harder than it seems. The important information I received while you were waiting was that this girl isn't a full whitelighter."

"WHAT!"

"She is a half-breed. Her father was a electricallycat demon. She hasn't showed any demonic powers but she has some of her fathers' features. We can't be to sure if she can or can not use or even have demon power."

"So, you want us to protect a half demon?" Yusuke asked. For he understands what it's like to be a half-breed.

"Right. Her grandfather was a friend of Genkai's so when she was young they trained her a little and told her of her parents past. Her grandfather also signed her up to go to your school."

"Cool" Yusuke said.

"Now, GET BACK TO SCHOOL AND GET READY TO MEET HER!

Yusuke and Kurama left to go to school, (surprisingly).

"Hiei you should get ready too."

"Why?"

"Hiei, you're going to school too!"

"NO WAY BAKA"

"Do you want your probation lifted?

"Hn" Hiei leaves mumbling curse words while he exited.

"I ALREADY GOT YOU SIGNED UP!" Koenma yelled._ 'This is going to be interesting'_ Koenma thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baka-idoit

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review

That was all right I guess, next chapie up soon (I hope)!

Next chapter: Meet your new classmates!

MWHAHAHAHA see new _classmates _not classmate! MWHAHAHAHA


	2. meet your new classmates

I'M BACK! MWHAHAHAHA (frying pan thrown at head) oww…

I forgot to say that Kuwabara isn't in this story

I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! THANKS LOSTMOONCHILD!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own whiteliner or anything to do with them. Kirana is mine though.

Chapter 2: Meet your new classmates!

The next day: Friday

"Man! I bet this day is going to be slow." Yusuke was complaining again about having to go to school.

"Yusuke it's Friday, last day of school till the weekend and then we have training at Genkai's." Kurama said.

"Yay" Yusuke said slowly and tried. Both boys were wearing school uniforms. Kurama was wearing his red uniform while Yusuke was wearing his green one, note: Everyone goes to Kurama's school Yusuke don't wear the right colours. (me: rebel)

Yusuke and Kurama make their way to their seats in the back of the room before the bell rang. Yusuke was labelled a stupid punk and Kurama was labelled a smart boy with the wrong choice of friends.

"That girl's coming today right?"

"Yeah"

"Great" Yusuke sighed while putting his head on his desk.

RING

Everyone else went to their seats and started talking. Then the teacher came in smiling and waving to the girls.

"All right class, settle down."

"Why Mr. Power" one of the students asked. (Hehehe Mr. Power is my teacher so I don't own).

"Today I have a treat for both the girls and boys."

"Huh?" "What?" "What's he talking about?"

"Today we have two new students"

"_Two? _Kurama, I thought it was only that girl?

"Me too."

"Alright class, first, here is a boy who lived in Japan for many weeks now and final decided to come to school. Come in boy."

In walks a boy wearing a red uniform like Kurama's. He was a few inches shorter that Yusuke.

"Man Kurama, I know him from somewhere.

"You should. That's Hiei!"

"…………….."

Sure enough it was Hiei. " Please introduced yourself"

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi (sp?)"

"WOW I DIDN'T EVEN RECLILZE YOU HIEI! Yusuke yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Do you know him Hiei?" Mr. Power asked.

"Unfortunately," Hiei sighed.

"Well then you can go sit by him, " Mr. Power said darkly, then turn very happy, "Now our other new student can come in."

A girl with long (middle back) brown hair with blonde highlights and black tips and bangs. She has huge yellow eyes with brown in the middle and a blue outline. She was wearing the school uniform, skirt and blouse. She was smiling which showed little fangs. Yusuke, Kurama, even Hiei, and everyone else couldn't stop staring.

"Hi everybody! My name is Kirana Keough, but my friends call me Ki-ke (pronounced key-k)." She said this so brightly and smart (if you can?) She looked at the class and her eyes fell on Yusuke and Kurama but more specially Hiei. " I want to sit in the back with them," as she pointed to the gang.

"WHAT!" The student's gasped.

"Ms. Keough, " Mr. Power whispered. "I wouldn't sit back with them. That's the wrong crowd for you, little lady."

"Didn't one of them just move here?" she asked

"Yeah but he knew them. Their the ruff crowd."

"I said I wanted to sit in the back!" Kirana growled. Her eyes slit like a cat and she started to show her fangs more. She also started to raise her energy.

"O.O" Mr. Power just stared, "um… sure."

"Thank you!" her eyes went back to normal and she started to skip to the back of the room. While the three boys were all thinking something around the same lines;

'_She's strong, her power just spiked up so much in one second'_ Kurama thought

'_And we have to protect her! Um… but she is very hot'_ Of course this was Yusuke. But the only thought running threw Hiei's mind was;

'Interesting' 

DONE!

PLEASE REVIEW UPDATE SOON IF YOU DO!


	3. RSL Rewrote

I'm BACK!!! MWHAHAHA

I read this chapter over and I was like WHAT THE HELL WAS I SMOKING!!! So the only thing I could do was rewrite it.

Declaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho….but I WILL!!!!…Okay maybe I wont. (sighs)

The class was soon over and Yusuke started to talk to Kirana.

"So, I'm Yusuke and this is Kurama and Hiei."

"Kool. You already know who I am."

"Yes we do, I was wondering what classes you have? Kurama asked.

"Here's my times table," Kirana handed Kurama the sheet.

"Wow you have every class with Hiei, I'm with you for three and you have one with Yusuke."

"Awesome. You guys are pretty kool," Kirana said jumping up and down.

"How do you know what we're like, you just meet us?" Yusuke asked a little confused.

"Well…um….you might think I'm weird but…I can see…um…well...your," she moved in close so only the three boys could hear, "your energy aromas." The group gasped little in shock. "Yusuke's is bright blue and kinda bouncing. That means your happy and hyper a lot, Kurama's yours is bright green, meaning that your smart and very kind," She then turned to look at Hiei, " Do you want to know what colour your aroma is?

"Hn. I don't care, I'm leaving" When Hiei was out of earshot Kirana said sighing "well glad I have _him_ in all my classes."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kirana all started walking to their next class, for Kurama is was herbal science, Yusuke had history (which he was probly going to skip) and Kirana and Hiei had RSL (Russian for a Second Language) (me: don't ask. I love Russian). Kirana went to her classroom and saw Hiei is the back so she went to sit with him. Yusuke and Kurama told her about Hiei and how he's kinda antisocial. She thought he seemed really cool.

The class they were in was an extra class just for more credits. Kirana was really tired so she told this class just for the sleep. The teacher can in and started talking. Hiei glanced at Kirana and saw her sleeping, '_Big mistake' _he thought. Halfway through the class, the teacher, Mr. Aylward don't own saw her sleeping too.

"Госпожа Keough.," Kirana's head shot up, "Спать на ваш первый день. Хорошо, вы должны оплатить внимание будете типом и не быть как ваш более слабосученый друг здесь.(1)" Mr. Aylward said.

Hiei understood a little of what he said, something about first day, shouldn't be sleeping and slackers. '_Whatever he said got Kirana mad, her eyes are spilt again and her energy is increasing '_ What surprised Hiei the most was what Kirana said, or more like growled

"Вы должны закрыть ваш рот и всегда поговорить к мне как то снова! Я знаю русское что вы и так делаю Hiei! Если вы делаете один больше комментарий о моих друзьях, то я сделаю вами получку!!! Получено то ?!?! (2)"

Hiei was stocked so was Mr. Aylward and everyone else. Hiei didn't understand any of that because she spoke fast. 'SHE WAS A FLUENT RUSSIAN SPEAKER' Mr. Aylward just dismisses the class and left the classroom., so did everyone else. Kirana calmed down and Hiei had to ask her,

"What did he say to you? I only got bits of it" Kirana looked at Hiei and smiled, "Nothing"

"Onna. Tell me." Hiei was getting a bit angry.

"Okay. Don't need to get mad. Mr. Aylward said something along the lines to how I was a slacker," Hiei knew he this was true, she was a slacker from what he could tell.

"What did you say back?"

"Well…um…I said, um….. I'm not a slacker and I am sorry for falling asleep in class but I was tired from the move. Um…yea…that what I said"

Hiei just nodded though he didn't believe her then Yusuke and Kurama came in ask asked if Kirana want to come to Genkai's Temple with them,

"You know Genkai?" they nodded the heads yes,

"um… sure. I will be happy to see Genkai again." ' It been awhile,' then she thought, "Wait, how do you know Genkai?"

"We'll explain on the way," Kurama said.

So when they got there, Genkai and an old was waiting. "GRANDPA!! GENKAI!!!!" Kirana ran up to them and jumped them!

"Well, Ki-ke long times no see." Genkai said

"Boys this is my Grandpa"

"Sup my homeslice?" Grandpa said giving a peace sign with his hand. Everyone sweat drops.

"He's a little weird," Kirana whispered.

"Well, now that's over, lets start training," Genkai said.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(1)Ms Keough. Sleeping on your first day. Not good, you should pay attention is class and not be like your slacker friend here.

(2)You should shut your mouth and ever speak to me like that again and I know more Russian that you and so does Hiei. . If you make one more comment about my friends I will make you pay. Got that?

MWHAHAHA the evil training from hell!!!

Review please

Next Chapter: our favourite annoy red head enters the picture!!


End file.
